Battle Assult Gundam Ball Z
by Summoner Hirelena
Summary: The G-boys v. the DBZ guys and more!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer

Disclaimer! /Warning:

Meeh: Hi everyone I decided to branch my fan fics to DBZ _and _Gundam Wing!

Heero: We have to fight again?

Meeh: It's my way to prove that DBZ is no match for Gundam Power!

My Cousins: Don't go there DBZ is better then Gundam wing

*I snap my fingers

Meeh: Get them Heero my sweet!

*Heero goes after my Cousins

Duo: You got him on a rope Relena! Wow you can get him to do anything you want huh?

Heero: O me kuso!

^__^

Meeh: O.k. enough Heero they are no match for you

Heero shoots at them a few more times, and comes back I then hug him.

Meeh: I don't own any of these kawaii shows like Gundam wing. Even though I wish I did! And I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. So don't sue me or I'll send Heero and Duo after you!

Duo stands in font of me acting like a Secret Service guy pulling out MIB like glasses.

^__^

Meeh: Time to battle!

Battle Assault:Gundam Ball Z

"Konichiwa Viewers! Your favorite girls here" Relena (me) cries in the mike.

"Roll call girls and tell what show your from" Relena (me) mentions to the other girls.

"Dorothy; from Gundam Wing!" Said the girl with freaky eyebrows, and white hair. She was resting her chin on her hands. You could hear the catcalls from the guys behind their announcers' booth. 

"HI boys! I love you too!" She cried 

The booth is right above the battlefield, a huge plain of dirt, gravel, and rock. It was mammoth, like a hundred football fields!

"Lady Un; from Gundam Wing"

"And hello Master Treize" she said smiling and waving to the camera

Said the next girl with chocolate colored hair, and brownie colored eyes. She has a quiet voice and with the mention of her name she got a lot more of catcalls then Dorothy.

"Chichi; from Dragon Ball Z and my son better not be fighting in this battle!" She called; Chichi has a powerful aurora around her. You just know not to mess with her, and if you're smart you never mess with her son.

"Bulma from Dragon Ball Z" Called the blue haired girl with her self-made portable mike.

"Good luck Vegeta on your battle o.k?" She called waving to the camera too. Today she was wearing her hair in a kawaii ponytail, with spray-on sparkles.

"And me your main announcer Princess Relena from Gundam Wing!" I cry making a peace sign to the camera.

"Best of Luck Heero! Beat them all for the Gundam Team!" I added trying to make him mad enough to fight bravely.

"Yea whatever 'Lena Quatre fight well and don't hurt yourself baby!" Dorothy cried grabbing on the camera shaking it back and forth.

"Hey pryo leave the camera alone its delicate equipment!" Piza the camera girl yelled grabbing a stick chasing Dorothy with it.

"Quatre be safe please baby!" Dorothy cries out of breath still being chased.

*The rest of the girls sweat drop

"Anyway! Piza stop chasing Dorothy! Pacifism should rule! And go interview the fighters!" I cry trying to stop their fight. Dorothy gives a last death glare to the cheap looking Piza, grabs Bulma's mike and runs out of the announcers' booth.

"Geez what fuzzy bug crawled up her butt?" Bulma cried angry because her new invention is gone.

"Calm down Bulma, my Master Treize does like people who fight for what they believe but this is wrong!" Un said quietly, with a holy like light shine on her.

"Why does she get the dramatic stuff?" I whine

"I'm the Queen of the World I should get the cool stuff!"

"Cool down Relena-sama, we got a big screen TV what else do you want?" Came a voice out of no were. Chichi gasped at the dark figure leaning in the doorway. At the same time the rest of the girls turned and saw a shiny thing in the hand of the newcomer. We all realized it was a gun! And it was twirling the gun around its finger. The figure moved in closer…

"OHMYGAWD IT'S HILDY!" Un and me screamed

"And she's pregnant!" I cry

"Lady's and Gentlemen we have a treat for you! The wife of one of our fighters Duo Maxwell is here!" Un announced.

"And she's pregnant!" A very hysterical me cry rubbing her belly

"Whacha gonna name it?" Un sweet voice asks.

"Duo Jr.!" Hildy answers

"Agh not another Duo!" I said falling on the floor

"Joking we are going to name it if it's a girl Anastasia or if it's a guy mmm…. Oh yea it's from Duo favorite show! Darien!"

"Awww that's so cute!" Bulma beams

"Oh wait Dorothy is with the fighters!" Chichi saids turning around in her plush chair with headphones on her ears.

"Great patch her in, I know Duo would love this surprise! Does he know Hildy?" Bulma asks the Goddess of Death.

"No we haven't seen each other in like months" Answered Hildy, you could see the pain in her eyes from being away from Duo for a long time.

"HI Dorothy here with the one the only Cell from Dragon Ball Z! Cell; tell us whom are you fighting? And how do you feel about fighting him?"

Dorothy and Cell's face comes up on the big screen, Cell is in his final form and is a giant compared to Dorothy.

"I am fighting this boy this little earth boy named Heero Yuy. I think I will be able to beat him no problem. And I don't know why I'm telling you this Goku was the only good fighter!" Cell commented to the mike.

"What did he say about my Heero?" I scream picking up my chair to throw it at the screen.

"Pacifist Relena!" Un and Hildy scolded

"Yes, I know what's his face can beat Cell!" Bulma said

"Yea, anyway Cell what do you think is your best fighting skill, since I love war and all."

"My best fighting skill; is my speed and ability to surprise and outthink." He said calmly

"Huh, I can do the same thing except it's my cunning self and outthinking power." Dorothy fought.

"O.k. well I would like a challenge with you too, chess maybe? Right after the fight" Cell said full of thought. 

"Well, ok after the battle at my house" Dorothy said

""Fine with me earthling, oh I've been so rude what is your name?" He asked with a silky voice, raising his energy absorbing tail behind her.

"I am Dorothy Catalina the War Queen herself!" Dorothy said grandly.

"Mmm" Is all what Cell said bringing it down quickly but it at that moment she decided to go off again.

"I gotta go Cell, see ya at the battle and good luck!" Our War Queen said running off hair waving in the air.

"Oh darn I needed a snack." Cell smiled walking off his armor squeaking all the way down the hallway.

"Wonder if that boy has power." Wondered Cell; at the thought Cell started to laugh his evil laugh. 

"Hey is this thing on?" Bulma said facing the camera.

"Yes!" Piza yelled.

"Oh, Hi everyone we are back at the booth with me Bulma! Well all I got to say is why is that bubble headed blonde think she is doing wishing Cell the evil Friza clone thingy good luck?" Bulma yelled shaking her hand in the air.

"Hey shut up Gohan is probley watching this as we speak Bulma! Which he shouldn't be Gohan turn off the T.V and study!" Chichi cried at the blue hair cover girl.

"Oh Chichi you should let him have fun" Bulma said

"Fun? FUN? NO PROFFICER OF A COLLEGE LIKES FUN IN A CHILD!" Chichi cried.

"Boy Chichi she's right I mean when I have my kid with Heero I want him or her to have a normal life," Relena said stoking Hildy's belly again.

"Oi! Speaking of the Devil Girl here's Dorothy!" Hildy said to break up the fight.

"I everyone here I am again and for all you just tuning in where have you been? I just had an intriguing chat with a challenger, Cell! Now I'm here with Miss. Relena's boy toy the Perfect

Solider himself Heero Yuy!"

"I heard what you said Relena" Heero's face appeared in the screen.

"Uh oh now I'm going to get it" I mutter

"Mission: Accepted"

"Nani?. . ." I gasp

"Congratulations Relena looks like in a few months I will have a new potbelly to rub!" Hildy cried happy at my news.

"Oh, yea anyway Heero if that's your real name!" Dorothy accused.

"What do you think you will do against Cell?" She asked sticking the mike in his face. Heero smirked and said nothing.

"Hello? Heero answer me!" Dorothy said with irritation in her voice

"Like I will tell the world what Zero's going to do to him," He answered

"Fine! What do you think about his unlimited power? Do you think that's a problem and a weakness for your Gundam?"

"It's just a matter of finding his weak spot . . . "Heero said walking off

"Humph how rude! But he is cute!"

"HEY I THOUGHT I WAS CUTE!" Duo yelled from his weight room. 

"Great another guy to interview!" Dorothy smiled and ran into his anime poster theme room.

Hildy got up opened the door and ran down the stairs.

"Huh?" We all said

"Guess she went to be with that Duo guy ne?" Bulma breathed blinking. I smiled at the thought of those two making out like they always do.

"Hey turn on the screen!" I cry wanting to see the reunion

"Right" Chichi said flicking a switch.

"You know Shimgami you and me are truly alike in many ways." Dorothy cooed sitting herself down on Duo's never-been-used abs machine.

(He doesn't need it ^__^)

"No we're not, I didn't stab my boyfriend!" Duo shot back at her

"You mean Heero?" Dorothy smiled

"Which reminds me is that rumor true did you kiss Heero?" She said sticking the mike in his face.

"No of course not! What is it about everyone thinking I'm going out with him! Hildy is my only love!" He cried, then after realizing what he said he turn beet red.

"Hehe whoops . . ."

"Ah so it's a threesome!"

"Agh!"

"Hey War Queen Wanabe what do you think your doing he's with me!" Hildy cried running inside the room getting between Deathscythe's partner and the eyebrow freak of nature.

"Hey I'm just trying to get an interview back off Grease Monkey" Dorothy hissed

"Oh I'll give you grease monkey! "Hildy fumed jumped towards Dorothy, then suddenly before Hildy could get a hand on Dorothy there is a scythe between them.

"Hey girls you can stop fighting over me! There's enough of the Duo Mojo to go around." Duo smiled, that smile disappeared just as quickly though.Hildy gave the "Duo Mojo" a death glare that could compare to Heero's.

"But enough of Duo's Mojo when did you get here Hildy?" Duo asked using the tip of the scythe to scratching his head.

"I heard that you were fighting so here I am!" Hildy smiled giving Duo a hug.

"Yes, who are you going to fight Mr. Duo?" Dorothy said tossing her hair behind her head.

"Oh no one really tough sounding, this guy named King Cold."Duo shrugged.

"Oh, no one tough sounding huh?"King Cold steps in the room with a cocky smile on his face.

"And you might be?" Duo said eyeing the purple looking monster

"King Cold! And you?" Answered the alien raising his knee in the air and arms up hands pointing down.

"The Great Shinigami!" He did a quick army salute, and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh goody! A chance to interview both!"Dorothy was ecstatic, jumping up and down looking like she was on a sugar high.

"It's going to be easy to beat you, you don't even look worthy enough hold the dragon balls!"

"That was an insult right?"Duo whispered in Hildy's ear, Hildy sweat dropped and tugged on Duo's braid.

"Yes it was baby, he saids you cant do anything." Hildy explained

"Oh. . ." Duo said in total understanding.

"Anyway, look Mr. 'I'm in Heat' or whatever! I am a Gundam Pilot so there!"

"Oh, like that's supposed to impress me! You sniveling young boy!"

"Boy BOY IM A MAN!" Duo screamed braid shooting up.

"Am I not a man Hildy?" Duo asked turning to his girlfriend.

"Yes, you a man, I made sure of that" Hildy giggled.

"Oh this is getting good, I think I'll just have a seat" Dorothy smiled sitting on Duo's inflatable Sailor Moon chair of Setsuna.

"Yes, a very weak man who has to depend on a machine to fight. Whereas I use my own power." He shot back, Duo looked heartbroken at the remark.  
"Oh yea power boy, well my Buddy Deathsythe is gonna beat you up so there!" Duo stuck his tongue out.

"Boy, now these guys hate each other! Wow, this is going to be a great battle!"Dorothy smiled to herself.

"Who will win, Shinigami or King Cold?" Dorothy said to the camera.

"Oh, that's his name King Cold?"Duo smiled getting one more joke in.

"Well, well buddy boy Gods like me live longer then Kings" He shot.

"Yes, but it's usually the one who has the most strength and power who wins my little adversary" King Cold smiled walking out of the room.

"Wow, that was interesting, I think. Anyway I think the 1st battle is about to start so I'm going back to the announcers booth an-"

"Wow, Hildy you expanded!Did you eat too much at Thanksgiving or something?"Duo gasped when he realized Hildy's condition.

"Yes, Hildy tell Duo why you are like that" Dorothy snickered.

"Ne?"Duo went cause he had no idea what was going to happen.

"Ah, Duo, baby, love, Shinigami . . . " Hildy began.

"Whoa, when you start with that you have something bad to say!" Duo paled

"We have something bad to say" Hildy blushed rubbing her stomach.

"NANI! WHOA HILDY A BABY????????" Duo cried his lavender haired girlfriend slightly nodded her head.

"Dude . . ." Duo breathed.

"Yes, a dude" Hildy giggled

"Oh Kami help me!" Duo sniffed

"What you don't want it!" Hildy said with a twinge of guilt in her voice

"NO! That's not it. It's . . ." Duo started pulling out a small box.

"I don't think it's good for a expected mommy to get too many surprises," He said resting one knee on the floor and gently holding Hildy's hand.

"Hildy-babe you're the most important thing to me.When I have to fight I always think about protecting you and find the strength within my love for you.Will you marry me?"

"Ohmykami! Yes Duo I will!"Hildy screeched jumping into the waiting arms of Duo Maxwell.

"Not just because I love you but because I have nothing else to do!" Hildy tearfully said.

"Oh yea, I'm marring you cause then . . . ah because then I'm going to be the only one on the street with a live teddy bear!" Duo joked

"Oh Duo" Hildy said laughing

"Anyway I'm going to the fight!Duo your on after this!"Dorothy quickly said running out of his weight room

"Wow, what excitement!I love that kind of happy ending!"I sigh in the cool air-conditioned announcers' booth.

"Yes, that was an excellent show."Lady Un smiled at the camera.

"Whatever, isn't one of the fights suppose to start now?"Bulma said blinking at the huge window that shows the field.

"Yea, the one with Heero and Cell!"I cry, watching the Wing Zero and Cell walk in the battleground.They walk to the middle of the field, where Krillin float down in between them.

"O.k. you guys I want a good clean fight.That means Cell, that if you die you can't come back!"Krillin shot, pointing at Cell.

"If Gohan would have killed me then there would have been no need for me to come back," Cell quietly said

"Whatever man, no shots to the lower groin, Heero your gun acceptable in this fight! It's a fight to the death understand?No more rules, Let's get it on!"Krillin said floating off.

"My dear boy, do you even know who I am?I'm Cell" Immediately after he said his name Cell shot one of his best energy shots.It made the announcers' booth shake so bad that Lady Un fell out of her seat.

"Hey!"Bulma angrily yelled she hated to be pushed around.

"Is Heero all right?"I cry scanning the dust filled scene.

"I'm the Perfect Fighter!"He madly cried, but out of the Wing Zero came a crazy laugh.

"But I'm the Perfect Solider!"Heero yelled shooting the Buster Rifle to counteract Cell's shot.The energy shots meet in the middle of Cell and Zero, Cell is laughing like crazy and Zero's Gundamium started to crack.

"I will . . . I will . . . I will survive!"Heero yelled, pulling out his laser sword.Suddenly Wing Zero flew forward and cut Cell in half.So, there was Cell cut in half surprisingly laughing.Heero being thrown off from this weird action hesitated in finishing Cell.The Perfect Fighter took this to his advantage, and reproduced himself.

"Why are you laughing Cell? Your defeated" Heero said, Cell laughed again before answering.

"Because of the foolishness of this.Your about to defeat me and I already defeated one of your comrades" Cell said.

"No one fought you before me, your lying" Heero shot.

"Of course dear boy, that's why there's a dead braided boy in the back" Cell laughed.

"Duo?"Breathed Heero, and then he furiously shook his head with disbelief.

"NOOOOOOOOOO DUO ISN'T DEAD HE'S SHINIGAMI!" Heero cried.

"Hey wad up ladies?How's Heero doing?"Duo smiled running into the announcer's booth Hildy right behind him.

"See?"Heero smirked, but it disappeared quickly because Cell grabbed Zero's arm and flipped him.Causing the Suit to crack and sizzle, Heero strained to get Zero up but it wouldn't comply.Cell laughed floating down on the ground and started walking up to Wing Zero.

"He's sooooo dumb" ChiChi smiled

"Ne?"Bulma said, not getting it.

"The Buster Rifle!"I cried, just as Heero brought out the Buster Rifle, which flashed in the stadium lights.A huge familiar humming filled the air as Heero shot Cell destroying him forever!Krillin floated down laughing

"Is that all it takes to kill Cell, a big gun?"

"ANYWAY THE WINNER HEERO YUY AND WING ZERO!!!!!!!"

"YEAAA" Cheers filled the air and in the announcer's booth.

"My baby won!" I screamed

"Hey, Duo get your butt down there and beat Mr. 'I'm In Heat!'"Hildy smiled giving Duo a hug.

"All for you Hildy-babe!"Duo smiled, giving everyone a peace sign.

"Beat him for all of us Duo" Bulma giggled grabbing on Duo's arm.

"Oh, hold up Bulma, he's mine go find that monkey guy!"Hildy said pushing Bulma away.

"Whatever" Our blue haired friend said winking at the braided American.

"Jeez Duo-Mojo is strong stuff" Duo laughed running out the door braid whisking behind him.

"Boy, I dunno why I put up with him." Hildy sighs collapsing in the leather chair.

"Here I'm am Miss. Dorothy interviewing your winner Heero Yuy!"The camera pointed to Heero and Dorothy in his bare room.

"Wow Heero that was a great battle, how did you win?"

"…"

"Oh common you want to tell us, was there a time during the battle where you doubted your fighting power?"Dorothy cried sticking the mike in Heero's face, which got an instant death glare.

"Never, I knew what I had to do and I did it" Heero smirked Dorothy frowned at his answer, hoping to get more.

"When Wing Zero got flipped did you think that you were going to die?"Dorothy pressed forcing an answer out of the Perfect Solider.

"No, I won't die, Relena's still alive and I must protect her!"Heero calmly stated.

"Enough about your girlfriend how about Duo your boyfriend?"Dorothy evilly smiled.

"HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!"Heero screamed shoving Dorothy out of his room.

"You tell him Heero" Lady said turning her attention on the next fight.

~Well this is were I stop the story, next chapter Duo V.S King Cold!, who will win the Shignami or the parent of evil Frieza?E-mail flames, praise or just konichiwa's at [webmaster@gundamlover.zzn.com][1]

[heero_lover@gundamwing.org][2]

Get free e-mail at Gundamlover.zzn.com

Kay Peace luv and strawberry pie!

   [1]: mailto:webmaster@gundamlover.zzn.com
   [2]: mailto:heero_lover@gundamwing.org



	2. Battle Assult Gundam Ball Z pt 2: Duo Vs...

Disclaimer/Warning:

Konichiwa everyone it is me again Princess HiRelena, cutie cutie catgirl!  I wasn't a catgirl before but I decided for a change^_^.  So I asked Duo to play with his new chem. set, and here I am Princess Catgirl HiRelena!

**Duo walks in with a beaker**

Duo:  Guess wa?  I found the Fake Fountain of Youth!  Wanna try it out?

Cutie Cutie Catgirl HiRelena:  Ah, no Duo…why don't you give it to Heero or try it out yourself?

Duo:  But it has 1 side effect… he might turn into a kitty cat

Catgirl HiRelena:  Oh I wanna Heero kitty!

**Hildy appears out thin air a.k.a Z-space**

Hildy:  I wanna a Duo kitty!

Magical Cutie Cutie Catgirl HiRelena:  Hurry up Duo turn Heero and yourself into Kitties!

Duo:  Hee-kun!

**Heero appears from Z-space giving the death glare**

Heero: Don't call me Hee-kun you braided baka!

Duo: **Sniff** fine!

Heero: Oh stop that we know your faking!

Duo: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Heero: Fine! Gomen!

MCCCHiRelena+ Hildy: Aww

Hildy:  Change into kitties!

Duo:  Drink Heero! If you don't…ah I'll tell Hi'Lena that you're the one who infiltrated her password journal!

MCCCHiRelena: WHAT!!

Heero: You baka you just did!

Duo: Hehe whoops… Here drink this and she cant hurt you cause you'll be a cat!

**Heero grabs the beaker and drinks**

Duo: **Gasps**

I can't believe he drank that stuff…

Hildy: Your turn Shinigami

**Hildy forces the now bubbling stuff down Duo's throat**

BOOM 

Hildy+ Me:  AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Hugs Neko Heero and Duo**

Hildy: I wanna take him home with me

**Neko Duo evily smiles**

HiRelena: Oh no you don't, I don't want another Heero's Puppies incident

Hildy: **sniff** But I love Neko Duo…

HiRelena: Oh all right! But don't get Quatre mad!

Hildy: Yea! **Bounces off**

HiRelena: **Sweat dropped**

Whatever unna, anyway I don't own anything…

**Sniff**

I don't even Neko Heero…

**Cries, and Neko Heero licks off a tear**

I love you too…I don't own Gundam Wing, or Dragon Ball Z/Gt.  If I did I would have done a story like this before

So before Heero gets back into his real body and…

**Cough**

His gun… Here's Battle Assault Gundam Ball Pt 2 "Duo Revenge on 'Mr. I'm in Heat'"

Battle Assault Gundam Ball Z Pt2

"All rightly then, next up in the battle ground is Duo vs. King Cold.  Or more commonly known as 'Mr. I'm in Heat'" Hildy giggled in the speakers as the crowd kept cheering for Heero after his grand battle with Cell.  

"Ah but wait!"  Dorothy The Eyebrow Wonder smugly smiled taking over the big screen.

"NO DOROTHY GO AWAY!!!"  Bulma said bringing out a very unique home made frequency-scrambler trimmed with Dragon ball designs.

"You might not want to do that yet Bulma this guy may be your perfect boyfriend…" Dorothy cooed holding up a picture of Duo minus the shirt playing the guitar.

"Wowwwwww…" Bulma drooled at the picture, Hildy drooling too snapped herself out of the spell and brought out a big anime mallet.  

"That's my guy!" She screamed knocking out the poor still drooling Bulma.

 "Now for you! You @#$%#$*&^$!@!@#%##! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT'S THE PICTURE DUO GAVE ME FOR CHRISTMAS!!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A…" Hildy looked around for a worthy challenge, she thought that a Chinese checkers game was a bit unworthy.

"A ROLL BATTLE!"

"But there are no Metabots…" Dorothy frowned not getting to fight

"Ok then a battle here with Gundams!" 

"Agreed!, now were is that boyfriend of yours? Im supposed to interview him again!"  Dorothy smiled running off again.

"That little…" Hildy growled

"Chill girl!" I bat her over her head

"Hey is that girl a Super Sayian or something? She moves so fast!" Chi-Chi smiled using an Advanced Remote-Thingy to bring Dorothy up in the screen.

"Hi Boys…" She purred dripping with icky-ness

"Hi Dorothy where's Duo?"  I said before Hildy could say anything.

"Back here, but Miss. Hildy…" She smirked ignoring me totally

"What?"  She hissed

"Our now official battle is after this one…"

"Hey Hildy-babe kick her butt will ya?  She wont leave me alone!!"  Duo danced around to Bad Dog No Biscuits! from Cowboy Bebop.

 "You bet I'll beat her so bad it wont even be funny!"  Hildy laughed doing the peace sign in the camera

"That's the spirit Girl Take no prisoners!!!!" Bulma cried

"Whatever!  Anyway, Duo what is your strategy?"  Dorothy said sticking the mike in his face.

"I plan to win…DUH!" He laughed doing the tootsie roll

**Dorothy Sweatdrops**

"I mean, are you going to use all your stealth what?"  She said again

"Oh yea… I plan to use that stuff and the stuff in my head" Shinigami said

"Stop that!" He said under his breath

"What's that Duo?"  The evil eyebrow mistress asked

"Oh nothing, just the guy named Bob in my head…"  He laughed 

"Whatever Duo, good luck!" Winked the evil Dorothy running off.  Down the hallway was the room of Cold, King Cold that is! 

"Knocky Knock!"  Dorothy smiled as she knocked at the evil guys door

"Enter if you dare…" King Cold chuckled

Dorothy stepped into the room only to be faced by a really purple-faced guy

"King Cold, I presume" Dorothy smiled holding out her hand

"Hn"  He huffed turning away from Dorothy heading towards the seat.  Good thing though, cause Dorothy he was very rude so she stuck her tongue out.

"What do you want, little Earth Girl" He said sitting down as she pulled her tongue back in

"Interview" She brightly said

"Let me make this brief then, I'm going to win against that Earth Boy.  Although I believe it's quite a shame because I believe that boy would be a great fighter"

"_Would?" _Hildy fumed

"Now, now Miss. Hildy he has a right to his opinion.  Anyways King Cold, what do you plan on using to beat Duo?"  Dorothy smiled

"Power" He stated smirking

"Well, then good luck on your battle!" Miss. War Queen curtsied and walked out since he was a _king_

 "All right time for the next battle, Duo verses King Cold on the Libra ground!" Bulma said pressing a button the console that made the whole battlefield shake.  Suddenly the ground flipped and out came a huge chunk of the Libra ship equipped with holes and everything.

"Wow, how did we get this" Relena asked

"They auctioned it off e-bay last week, I just had to get it!" Hildy laughed ordering a Chibi Deathscythe model on her laptop

**Chi-Chi sighed wishing she had a laptop**

On the field Krillin in his kawaii referee uniform floated down as Deathscythe and King Cold walked in.

"All right, I want a good clean fight, no stupid "Can I see your scythe cause it looks _cool_!" _Cold! _ "And no your shoes are untied" _Duo!_"

"Aww" Duo whined in his cockpit

"Fine with me" Cold said

"Ok then…Lets get it on!  Time to Roll Battle, I always wanted to say that!" Krillin laughed floating up starting the fight

"All I have to say 'Mr. Im In Heat', is that Shinigami will not lose, Hildy-babe is counting on me" Duo said smiling 

"Duly noted my worthy adversary" King Cold smiled 

"Shall we dance?" Duo said getting Deathscythe in position

"Sure" Cold said disappearing cranking up the speed

"Ne? Were he go?" Duo said pulling up the heat sensor

"Ha!" He said swinging his scythe to the right

"Mm…close" King Cold said appearing right above it.

"Just getting started man!" Shinigami said shooting bullets out of his gundam's head.  But King Cold was too quick he dodged the bullets and shot an energy beam at Deathscythe's head.  The Gundam fell back receiving a lot of damage

"Jeez, he sure does pack a punch" Duo growled rubbing his head.

"Are you still alive little Earth Boy?" King Cold smiled as he sensed victory.

"Alive and still throwing insults" Duo laughed lunging forward, sending his guided scissor thingy.  King Cold dodged it easily but that was just a distraction.  Duo suddenly disappeared, and reappeared right in front of the purple monster slicing him in half.

"Ah! Defeated by a little Earth Boy!" King Cold cried dissolving

"My name is Shinigami, my friends call me Duo, and I am your worst nightmare!" Duo smirked as Krillin floated down naming him the winner of the battle

"YEA Duo!" Hildy cried doing a victory dance

"Calm down girl!" Piza said following her dance

"Yea Duo it's your birthday!" Bulma dancing along

"Hey Hildy isn't time for your battle?" Relena said interrupting the dancing 

"Oh yea…" She blinked remembering 

"Good luck," Lady Un said waving goodbye as Duo's wife went out to find her greatest enemy, Dorothy.

"Wait who's gonna interview me?" Hildy smiled peeking her head back in the announcers' room

"Oh yea…" Chi-Chi rolled her eyes

"Sit, Sit!" Relena said bouncing up and down pointing to the chair she sat at a second ago

"Ok" Hildy sat down rubbing her huge tummy

"Now, how are you going to battle with Duo's kid in your tummy?" Bulma pondered

"Easy, Duo's kid loves battles. When we watch boxing, it kicks." Said the Goddess of Death

"Kawaii!" Relena cried

"My turn, what's the battle? DDR, Metabots, Gundam?" Lady Un quietly said

"Mmmm…A Metabot roll battle so the baby doesn't get hurt" Hildy explained as Duo came walking in with a bunch of girls behind him. 

**Hildy gives them a deathglare**

"Hehe…sorry girls time to go!" Duo said getting the hint gently pushing the girls out

"Aw…" All the girls whined

"Congratulations Duo!" Bulma and Relena said

"Yes, congrats Shinigami" Hildy smiled

"Thanks girls but Deathscythe helped" Duo pointed to the back of his Deathscythe shirt

"Time to go Hildy!" Piza said checking her watch

"Ok, bye Duo wish me luck!" Hildy hugged her boy

"Luck!" Duo laughed, as his girl ran off

~10 Min. Later~

Hildy and Dorothy step up on a little stage with their Metabots, Hildy with Metabee and Dorothy with Papercat.

"Your so gonna lose!" Dorothy smiled 

"Whatever with Metabee on my side no one's gonna stop me!" Hildy smirked giving Metabee a high five

"Lets get Metaphysical!" He laughed giving a raspberry to Papercat who gave him a deathglare.  Krillin floated down with his baby, Pan.  
"Aww" Dorothy and Hildy cried

"She's daddy's Little Girl" Krillin said with a smile

"Now today's Robattle is officially a submission match!" Krillin started, then the real Metabots referee, Mr. Referee bumped Krillin and Pan away.

"That's my job!" He cleared his throat

"Today's Robattle is officially declared a submission match, Metabee vs. Papercat! Ready? Fight!" He cried

"Metabee, use your missiles!" Hildy cried into his watch

"Right Mom!" Metabee smirked running around Papercat

"Papercat! Dodge those missiles and tackle him in the legs!" Dorothy said calmly into her watch.  Metabee shot his missiles and then following them, Papercat dodged two of them but got hit by the 3rd

"Damage left arm, ½ of the function ceased" The watch reported

"Darn" Dorothy murmured, Papercat quickly recovered herself lunging towards Metabee

"Swing Papercat!" Dorothy cried, Papercat swung towards Metabee striking the arm

"Damage; Left arm" Metabee's watch reported

"Shoot Metabee!" Hildy smirked

"Laser canon!" Metabee yelled shooting the legs of Papercat

"Damage; Both legs, ½ function ceased"

"Ha!" Metabee laughed

"Go Papercat!" Dorothy yelled kicking the dirt.  Papercat dug its feet and charged tackling Metabee

"Legs Damaged; Function ceased" Metabee's watch said

"Grr" Hildy fumed

"Looks like I won!" The blonde evilly laughed

"Not yet" Hildy said though gritted teeth

"I not a Metaquitter!" Metabee cried shooting his missiles

"Huh?" Papercat cried dodging one and getting trashed by the rest

"Function ceased!" Dorothy's watch reported as the metal fell out

"WE BAD WE BAD!" Hildy and Metabee sang dancing around their rivals!

"I want rematch!" Dorothy cried angrily

"Can we Krilly-baby?" Hildy winked at Krillin

"Ah…Yea sure how about a DDR match?" He smiled

"Fine with me I hold the record at the mall!" Hildy smirked

"Ok that will be fine!" The blonde nodded

"That was fun!" Relena laughed

"Yes most interesting!" Lady Un commented

"Whatever!"  Piza smiled, focusing on Dorothy and Quatre


End file.
